Arcadian
A term used to describe things of Arcadia, like persons, towns or airships. History of the Name There are two Arcadian civilizations, the modern Arcadia that currently rules the city/country, and the ancient Arcadic Empire. The Modern Arcadians came from beyond the sea, driven by something that only the records held by House Delphine and House Teradoc know the secret. The Ancient Arcadians were the slave laborers that began to build the Arcadian Megacity before the City Builders arrived. The Empire began when the rulers died and the slaves revolted, putting their leader up and ruled themselves. The Arcadians were creative and hard working, willing to create as much they wanted. They built the massive sewer system that continues to work even after a thousand years with only minimal repairs by City Builders. There are rumors that they also released the Arcadian Sewer Monsters to protect against sewer infiltration. The Arcadians did not trust outsiders, and sought to have power by conquering all around them. They said that if all people were Arcadian, there would be no more wars. They were opposed by the Ancient Jaedin Empire and ruins of fortresses may be found all over Carnelia and the Neutral Lands. They fractured and the empire was no more. It eventually turned into two major kingdoms, what would eventually become the Massar Kingdom and the The Southern City. The Southern City was ruled by House Night, what may be the last of the Arcadian Empire nobles. House Night lasted until the Arcadia Rising Era. This brings us to the Modern Arcadians. These came over from across the sea, after spending untold years on the sea, they landed, en mass, around Arcadia City and Abinoch and proceeded to expand into the entire city in a single generation. They say that it took several generations to come across, and that no one remembers their homeland, except in a few records held by Teradoc and Delphine. Historians have compiled through documentation of interviews and excavations, that the Arcadians were running from something described as 'Overwhelming Enemy that knew not the meaning of fear." But this is only found in one diary found in the ruins of the ancient ships. The diary is the only document not in the hands of the Noble Houses Delphine and Teradoc. The Modern Arcadians, despite rapid and violent expansion into the Arcadian Megacity, show no real desire to go beyond it. They are content that they are unassailable in their city, protected by their airhip fleets and their armies. They inherited the creativity of the Ancient Arcadians, they lead the way in many research and military projects, as befits their city. They lost much when they lost the ability to power Zod Luger's inventions, but they replaced his machines with the Gem Cartridge systems after a few generations. This boosted their industry considerably, making them THE industrial power, even to this day. Arcadians love their city, and often find themselves feeling something like Agoraphobia when in the plains of Carnelia, the hills of Cameo or the deserts of Jaedinar. They feel at home in the Mountains of Sabbatholm, as they love the feeling of closeness the underground cities provide. The denizens of Sabbatholm are, however, generally their mortal enemy, as only the Faceless Wars outnumber their major wars, not counting the minor bush fires that arise next to constantly. The Admirals always bicker about the last war, no matter who won. Arcadians also love moving fast. Their city is covered in roads, and they make use of them constantly. The Greasers' and the Punks' subculture is an evolution of it. Another evolution is the Arcadian Speed Tank, which is basically a cannon attached to two motorcycles, it is the mainstay of Arcadian light armor. Many young folks spend a year traveling the roads, on foot, in convoys or in Greaser groups. Many visit Abinoch for the music scene. Others still try to visit another country, like Windbloom. Arcadians are not Xenophobic and dislike the newly arisen Blood Meridian. They also are rather hypocritical about the Slave Trade. Nobles may have slaves, if they have the means while the commoners may only have paid servants if that. Nobles are expected to have a certain level of respect for their slaves, and a large enough quorum of nobles may force another family of nobles to lose all their slaves. The House Teradoc has a family of Valkyries that undergo ritual dewinging at the age of two, become extremely loyal Valkin. Each 'mainline' member of family get a personal Valkin who is raised with them. Arcadians do not permit the actual capture of 'slaves' on their territory, though the Punks defy this. Their protection of the non-humans put them at odd with the Blood Meridian member nations. The Arcadians, over all, may be considered friendly, but different than all other nations. If you like cities and long drives, then one may visit and have a good time. Notes Category:Terminology Category:Arcadia